Dirty Diana
by Sapphire.K
Summary: Sesshomaru is second in line to own the record label Youkai Records and manages his band Dark Moon. The most popular upcoming band. Kagome just got hired as his assistant..


** Dirty Diana**

**Sesshomaru is second in line to own the record label Youkai Records and manages his band Dark Moon. The most popular upcoming band. Kagome just got hired as his assistant..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does **

**So yeah, I got the story title from Michael Jackson's song Dirty Diana.** **I was thinking about the girl in the video being Kagome walking out on the limo! LOL the situtations in my head I have the InuGang in smh :D**

** Chapter 1**  
** New Assistant Manager**

_2 months ago_

A black limousine pulled up into a large corporate building. The door was pulled open by the driver. A single black pump stepped onto the cement. The woman reached for her briefcase and proceeded to exit the vehicle. Straightening her skirt and pulling down her blouse she brushed imaginary lint off of her. She spray a little perfume on her. Warm Vanilla it was today. The doors were opened for her and a red-haired teen dressed in business casual clothing greeted her and led her to the office on the top floor. As she opened the door the band was seated looking very relaxed and anxious. Inuyasha gave her a heads up nudge of acknowledgment. Kagome Smiled and tried her best to sound cheerful instead of nervous.

"My Name is Miss Kagome Higurashi and I'm your new band co-manager!"  
Kouga, Bankotsu & Miroku looked at her hopefully, then invited her in with warmth. They needed management. The band "Dark Moon" consist of Inuyasha Taisho as the lead singer, Bankotsu Banryuu as the lead guitarist, Miroku Sohei on the Drums, and Kouga Wolf on the Piano/guitar. They were the hottest new upcoming band. Owned by the Great InuTaisho of Youkai Records. Their current manager, and second in line to own the record label needed assistance. With the bands increasing popularity things have begun to get more hectic. They had a great team traveling with them. Makeup -headed by Sango Taijiya, Clothing -head by Jakotsu, and don't forget Shippo, their go to boy. A couple more people un mentioned were important to the success of Dark Moon as well.

"Well Well Well Miss Higurashi. For now on you're my woman." Kouga stated, holding one of Kagome's small hands into his own large ones. Inuyasha began to growl and thus began to bicker with Kouga.

Kagome Higurashi, your average 20 year old, just graduated Tokyo University. She was extremely smart. On her graduation date she went to the most upscale club in Tokyo. She deserved this night out. That's where she seen her childhood best friend, Inuyasha. They had lost contact after high school. What a blessing it was to run into each other again. Both were very busy for the past few years. Occasional phone contact was made, but what could be said? They had to very different paths to success. Inuyasha was already predestined to be successful due to his family's wealth. Kagome had to start from scratch. She didn't come from a fortunate home. She also tried to stay away from having her best friend's getting involved. Kagome wasn't the type to be needy and she didn't want to be a sob story. Inuyasha knew they needed another manager so why not put his childhood friend on. She'd just graduated college, she was bright, attractive, he'd known her since he was little and she was human . This was his father's perfect criteria. Not to mention the band had a say so in choosing the perfect candidate for this position.

_Flashback_  
Kagome was at the club with her college friend Yumi. They were dressed to impress and ready to party the night away. They had just graduated college. They deserved this! Yumi decided they needed to get some liquor in their system so they could really get loose. The two friends walked over to the bar. It was full. Walking down the bar area to find two seats Kagome seen wild platinum hair. This instantly reminded her of her childhood friend, who she hadn't talked to in over half a year. 'Wait a Second' Maybe the stranger could be her childhood friend. Clasping her friend hand she lead her in the opposite direction.

"C'mon MiMi, I think there's someone here I know." Kagome pointed her hand towards the man's back. Yumi followed. Kagome sqeezed herself inbetween two bar stools. Between a dark haired man and the platinum.

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome tapped his shoulder

"Kagome? Kagome! What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha had the brightest smile ever. He hugged his childhood best friend very tightly

"Inuyasha! I've missed you so much! You look handsome your all grown up!"

"Your not to bad yourself Kagome we've got some catchin' up to do! Where ya stayin'?"

The chitter chat continued for a while as the dark haired man on the other side of the table had Yumi now enveloped in conversation.

"Give me a call Monday Kagome, and I'll get you set up. You'll make a great co-manager"

Kagome took Inuyasha's business card. This was a the best graduation present, now she didn't even have to do the daunting task of finding employment.

_End of Flashback_

"Damn Wolf! MY BEST FRIEND is hands off!"

"Guys could we all just get along?" Kagome said, unnoticed. She sweatdropped as Kouga and Inuyasha continued arguing. This was something she'd eventually get used to though. This job would definitely be a learning experience.

What in the world Kagome just get herself into?

Guys please review! I love hearing feedback it gives me the motivation to write more, and blast out chapters quicker! Feedback will let me know whether to continue!


End file.
